The Flamel's & The Chamber
by magical fan18
Summary: Well here it is, the sequel to one of my most popular fics 'Flamel's and the Stone'. I will say that I am still working on fixing any errors and mistakes that the first one had but it will be slow going so please be patient as I may try and finish doing that before going on to the next chapter of this fic. A Poll will be up to help decide the other characters so look out for it.


The Flamel's & The Chamber Chapter 1 - Prologue & Brief Summery

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything as JK Rowling is the one who owns the Harry Potter Series and I make no profit from this story.

FYI: There is no actual Book Reading Yet so this is just a summary of things that will help lead to the part where I do have the different characters read the book, I may put up a Poll that will help pick who I will bring in to read certain chapters or appear as guests in relation to the book that is being read in this story.

 **Text of this Story:**

Non Bold Text: Reactions and actions of Character/s reading the book.

 _Italic Text: Thoughts of Character reading Book._

 **Bold Text: Text and words of Book.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Text used in Letters and Information shown in Book that is read by Characters of said Book along specific words spoken by characters in book or specific items and their titles.**_

Underlined text: Locations of where Characters and story are positioned and titles of Different Chapters.

 _Italic Underlined Text: Notes and Information written down by People reading Books._

* * *

Flamel Manor House, UK - Harry's POV

I think on the rapid changes and many differences that has happened in the past year all stemming from one special book.

It is hardly believable that people in the future had created this book and sent it backwards in time and arranged it so that certain people, who were either mentioned or present within the book as it's characters, had been sent to join myself and two others of whom I now consider to be like Family to me.

It is through the book's details and the other people who joined us that many changes were brought forth that did make certain points detailed in the book become completely different. One of them was that I was able to change my legal guardians so that instead of my horrible relatives, The Dursley's; I had two others who wished to have me as a part of their family...

Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel were the two who made it possible and were the first people to join me in reading the book instead of just myself reading it in my former room at my Relatives house.

Through politics, fame and influence of power by one of my guardians, Nicolas, I was able to be adopted by them over the complaints and pleadings of the one man who had left myself with The Dursley's in the first place; Albus Dumbledore.

The Man was seemingly harmless but it was through talks and conversations with both Nicolas and another person who had joined myself and others in reading of the special book, Severus Snape, I learned that the man was secretly manipulative and highly questionable in regards to being trusted.

It was through the man's inept actions or rather secretly deliberate actions that many dangers happened to the Harry Potter of the special book who was a supposed future self of my own.

Thankfully steps and careful noted reminders helped mitigate and lessen the dangers of certain events.

One of the most notable was the Troll that was meant to cause mayhem on Halloween for myself and his new Friends, or rather two other children who had also joined himself and others in reading the special book.

Hermione Granger, one of the children, was originally meant to be the one in most danger in relation to the Troll since it attacked the poor girl when she had hidden in the one of the girl's lavatories of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry; she had been bullied and picked on by a boy who was most prominent in many pages of the book.

Ron Weasley, not one of the children who read the book, was a rude and seemingly dimwitted young wizard who's temper and mouth got the best of him when he insulted said girl and caused her to cry and run to somewhere to wallow in her tears.

Anyway; Hermione in reality, because of the details from the book, had made sure to head to the Dormitory's for the Girl's in the Gryffindor House Tower.

Except she was not crying or upset as Ron Weasley was forced by myself to apologise and to not be so mean to the girl who was only trying to help even if that help was done in a way that could be misconstrued as bossy and being a know-it-all.

It was also through the help of myself and one other boy, Neville Longbottom who was one of the other children who joined Harry in reading the Special Book, that they were able to curb or simmer down the girl's notable traits that lead her to be not as popular or well liked by other children who were also student's of Hogwarts.

The Troll itself was dealt with easily by the Teachers, through the help of Severus Snape who had foreknowledge of the Troll's location and were able to quickly dispatch the troll and send it back from whence it came.

Afterwards it was through some quick thinking and hard evidence by Professor Snape that they were able to pin the blame on the real culprit, Quirinus Quirrell who was soon revealed to be in league with the spectral remnants of Lord Voldemort; the dark wizard who had caused the deaths of many and most prominent was my own parents along with 'gifting' myself with my lightning bolt shaped scar.

The culprit was soon arrested but the man died soon after when the specter of the dark wizard had escaped being caught by the authorities by killing his accomplice and fleeing into the night.

The reason for the death of the man also was that they both had become a sort of symbiotic being since the specter had fed off the magic, lifeforce and sacrifices offered by the stuttering former defence against the dark arts teacher.

Another change was the fact that I was still the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but had another person as backup seeker in case of emergency.

It was merely a means of safety as it was not needed in fact but it was a wise move as thought by the Captain of the team, Oliver Wood, who implemented the use of a reserve by holding tryouts to anyone in Gryffindor House.

There was no takers at the tryouts but it was decided by Wood as a good idea to try again next year when more students were available to be picked since First Year Students were not usually permitted the chance of being placed on the team, myself excluded as my own skills and talent was very apparent to the flying instructor Madam Hooch who offered to speak to The Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall who was also the Deputy Headmistress.

This was met with agreements and consideration by the women who warned myself of the dangers and consequences of being picked while still being a first year.

The rest of the schools reactions was mixed between jealousy and awe at my own accomplishment in being put on the team despite my age and only being a first year.

The other few changes were minor and not worth noting much in my mind.

The last change was the fact of Augusta Longbottom making sure to be voted in as the new Head of the Board of Educational Directors of which allowed her to overrule any protests or dangerous notions led by Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father.

It was through her useful position that they were finally able to make a few classes safer and much more educational, starting with Potions and History of Magic.

History of Magic was easier since all it took was some leaning on Dumbledore and pointed words to force the old man to forcefully make Professor Binns, the now former History of Magic Teacher, pass on since he was a ghost and should have been forced to give up the job when he officially died.

Now they would be having a new History of Magic Teacher but it would take longer to find a Teacher since most people who had History all were taught by the same ghost of whom did nothing but spout gibberish and misleading facts to do with Goblin Rebellions and other useless historical facts.

This left most of the people who could teach them properly be from out of the country and more difficult to track down.

Luckily there was an American Witch who had been let go from the famous American Wizarding School, Illvermorny due to personal reasons and had been visiting relatives in Ireland when she had heard of the new position being offered by Hogwarts.

She would be starting in my Second Year which I was most looking forward to having her as a teacher.

Potions had changed a bit because of the suggestions and ideas brought towards Professor Snape by two of the other adults who had joined him and others in reading of the special book.

David and Jean Granger, two dentist and people of non Magical Birth or as called by most people in Europe; Muggles.

There logic and reasoning had helped spark some ideas and possible solutions to problems that were faced daily with many Potion Students.

One of them was Anti-Fogging and Self-Cleaning safety Goggles and very expensive but necessary Dragon-Skin Coats that would help students against dangerous spills or deadly potions in case of accidents.

The Coats were all carefully fitted with spells and runes in the lining of it that helped the coat fit almost anyone who put it on so that there was no need to buy more for taller or shorter students.

The dragon-skinned gloves that were usually supplied with the required list of school supplies were also used since they also helped defend against spills and toxic materials.

Another addition was runes and carefully controlled spells that were woven into the classroom to help control the temperature of the potions lab so that the students did not get too cold and ill from when winter settled in or too hot from the flames and thick cloaks they had to wear.

The final addition was a small vent that was fitted into the potions class and room that would air out the place if the fumes and smoke got too much for the room to handle, it would lead all those gaseous substances to be vacated outside on one of the walls of the castle.

All in all the changes so far looked to be for the better as it definitely made Potions much more popular, it did also help with Professor Snape being more fair and not so cruel in manner and appearance.

The book and retrospective look given to the man by how he really acted in the story had a profound effect on the man, and this was only my first year.

I wonder what next year will entail for myself and maybe my book-self.

* * *

Sometime later - Flamel Living Room - 3rd Person POV

Harry was enjoying some tea and crumpets with his Aunt Perenelle when a almighty flash went through the room.

When Harry and Perenelle opened their eyes again, after blinking away the blurry images to see clearly, they saw a peculiar book and letter placed on the book, both sitting on top of the Living Room Table.

Harry hesitantly reached for the book, after a cautious look between him and Perenelle, while Perenelle signaled a House Elf to fetch her Husband.

After Harry lifted the Letter from the Book he saw that the Book had a familiar but different Title.

' **Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'**

Harry was confused on what secrets a chamber could hold but ignored that for now as he lifted the letter and opened the envelope and read its contents which surprised him very much.

 _Hey there Harry,_

 _It's great to be writing to you again._

 _I can guess you know what this is about so no need to explain much._

 _What I can tell you is that the results of your small changes to your own timeline and our history has been very beneficial but I will not go into details of that either._

 _Just know that we need your help again so please read this book and we will again supply more people to join in on reading the book with you, Nicolas and Perenelle._

 _Good Luck, M._

Harry was curious about what this book about his supposed second year entailed as he guessed that it was from his original self if he had never made any changes or was sent the book in the first place.

While Harry was pondering this, Nicolas had arrived and was in deep talks with his wife about the book and its supposed contents as after the talk Nicolas asked Harry for the letter; snapping the boy out of his thoughts as he handed the older man and his Uncle the letter.

After Nicolas and Perenelle read the letter, which gave out similar details to both of them with minor changes in words that was directed to themselves, they both settled down to read the first book with Harry having the honour of reading the first chapter.

Perenelle had a House Elf get a large pot of tea and small cakes and biscuits for them to have as they all got ready to listen/read the new special book while Nicolas was in thoughtful concern over the title as he thought.

 _"If it is in fact 'that' Chamber of Secrets then we had best make sure after this book is read that Hogwarts and the Students are safe for Harry's Second Year."_

* * *

That's it for this first chapter, I hope you guys have been patient and very understanding of why I took so long as I have tried to fix up the spelling and grammar of the prequel story to this sequel.

I will try and get the second chapter up some time later this year but I have a few other fics that I want to get set up and made as they have been rattling around in my head for nearly a year and a half but I felt it not yet time to write them up yet.

I hope you liked the first chapter to this anyway as I know it is similar to the other recently updated fic but I felt it was a good way of starting this one as all stories need a good intro and if it is a sequel then some people need some context and background as many may feel lost or have trouble remembering certain details of which I left just enough to help you all get a good understanding of what is going on.

Till then I will awaiting your reactions and reviews, see ya real soon.


End file.
